Le L
by SuiLon434
Summary: L didn't die and Light is dead. Now the famed detective must travel to Italy to help the most famous pop and classical star learn how to become the greatest detective in the world: Arabella.


Chapter 1: Benvenuti in Italia

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, only the original characters. Hope you like the story!**_

Ryuzaki stepped off the plane in his usual hunched over state. He curiously looked around. He had never been to Italy before. He didn't even know the language. He just hoped most of them knew English as well.

"Watari," he glanced behind him. "Do you know Italian?" The older man shook his head. "Only the common phrases, I'm afraid." Ryuzaki nodded. "That's fine." "But I'm sure Ms. Arabella won't mind translating a bit for us" Watari reassured him.

"Let's hope," Ryuzaki replied in his monotone voice. "Shall we go receive our bags?" Watari suggested. Ryuzaki nodded and shuffled off behind him. After they got their bags they looked around for the driver who was supposed to be picking them up.

They spotted a man and a woman standing a ways from them by a car holding a sign that said 'Welcome Japan'. '_That must be them_,' Ryuzaki thought and walked over to them.

"Excuse me, do you speak English?" he asked. The tall man in front of him looked down in disdain. "I do. What do you want?" "My name is Ryuzaki. Are you by chance the ones designated to pick my friend and I up to work with Ms. Arabella?" The man lifted an eyebrow and turned to the woman, saying something to her in Italian.

The woman nodded. "This is Belinda and I am Ettore. Might this be Watari?" Watari stepped forward and extended his hand to the man. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Does Ms. Belinda speak English?"

Ettore shook Watari's hand. "No, she is still learning and prefers not tor try and speak in broken language." Watari nodded. "I see, please tell her it is a pleasure to meet her." Ettore translated and Belinda spoke back.

"She says it is a pleasure to meet the two of you as well. Why don't we head off now?" he asked checking his watch. Ryuzaki and Watari nodded and packed their bags into the car then stuffed themselves in as well. "Pardon the small space, but we'll be at the hotel soon," Ettore said and pulled off.

Minutes later they arrived at the hotel. "Here we are," Ettore announced and directed Belinda to help them with their bags. Watari politely waved her away. "It's quiet alright, Ms. Belinda." Ettore translated for him. Belinda nodded with a small smile. "Grazie," she thanked him.

Watari picked up their bags and followed the two into the hotel. "Arabella's room," Ettore said to the receptionist and handed her the equivalent of $20 in American money. The receptionist nodded gratefully and handed Watari and Ryuzaki their room keys. "Next time, Ettore, it'll be an extra 16 euros to keep me quiet," she spoke with a thick accent and winked at him and said something once more to him in Italian before waving him off.

"Women," he muttered. "They're all extortionists." Belinda laughed at him and smacked his arm, then scolded him. Ettore looked down and scowled at her. Ettore unlocked the door to their room and ushered them in.

"We will all be staying in the same room for safety reasons. I had the hotel staff bring in extra blankets and a couch ahead of time," Ettore said. The walls of the room were a cream color that brought out the vibrancy of the colorful orange sheets on the two ash wood beds.

The floor was covered in an ecru-colored shaggy rug soft enough to fall asleep on. A mocha brown couch sat nestled diagonally in a corner. "It's a pullout," Ettore informed the two men. "Arabella will be sleeping with Belinda on one of them and I'll be sleeping on the couch. Watari and you can share the bed if you like."

"Where is Arabella?" Belinda asked. Ettore furrowed his brow. "Bathroom maybe?" he suggested and walked over to the knock on the bathroom door. "Arabella, are you in there?" he called out to her in Italian?" He heard the squeak of a knob turn and light footsteps on the other side of the door.

The doorknob to the bathroom slowly turned and the door opened. Arabella stepped out, still wrapping a towel around her slender frame. Her amber hair was dripping wet with water. She smiled brightly. Her cerulean blues lit up in delight. "Oh! Ciao, you must be new helpers. Welcome to Italy!" she greeted cheerfully.

_**Yes, I know, it's a crappy way to end a chapter and yes, I know it's short, but I promise I will try to pop out another one ASAP. I actually have to catch up on my other two new stories, Secret Little Liars and Crimes of the Paranormal. Both are crossovers involving the BAU from Criminal Minds, so if you like that then please go check it out and let me know how you like it. Anyone, grazie for reading my story and ciao, I will talk to you all later. Ti amo. :) **_


End file.
